Talk:Assault on the Control Room (level)
The Chief died at the end I'm just going to report what just happened. So I got the Banshee at the last bridge(the rock bridge), and used it to splatter all the Covenant in the tunnel to the control room. When I opened the last door, I got in the Banshee and triggered the cutscene. Then MC automatically got out of it, and the Banshee splattered him, too. The cutscene continued as normal, and it didn't revert to the last checkpoint. Just wanted to ask if this should be added to the article. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs I'm working on a Normal walkthrough for this.--Karzhani 12:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) just don't change my legendary one...:P InvincibleGeneral 22:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia The red zones on the Halo ring hologram at the end of the level can't signify Flood breakout, there's too much of it... Maybe it's a topography/geological coding? Ivea 'Quiton 20:50, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Well maybe not quite a showing of an "Outbreak" but it may just show where the Flood are located under the ground (which according to the map everywhere there is land), while highly odd there would be that much Flood kept there for study when just a few would be enough. Unless its meant just to contain them. Or it could just be that the map is blinking at areas of activity (Covenant and UNSC alike) or as you said just to show which is land and water. Gado 18:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Marines There is a way to get seven additional marines in this level if you know how to jump off the bridge without dying, getting in Zulus pelican, and using the Banshee at the end to get back on the first bridge to start the rest of the level with AI. It ridiculously slows down the game if you were to keep any marines from dying. If someone could incorporate this into a walkthrough or glitches page it would help me alot since i have little time to do this kind of edits. Vrishnak92 (account pending) What happened to the trans script? The trans script is almost completly gone, whats up with that? Is this like a bug or something? Mastacheefrules117 :''Subtank stares at the history.. I... removed them? Reverted to original state... I blame ghost of halopedia...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Assault on the control room as a battle Hey could any one answer why there isnt an article on assault on the control room as a battle, because if such a thing can happen with truth and reconcilliation it can certainly happen with the assault on the control room. Know what I mean? -- CookieMonstersayshello 22:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :We did... but someone decided that it was just a random skirmish of no major importance and merged it with "Battle of Installation 04" . I feel that if the level is based around a specific military objective, then it should be allowed as an article - that counts for most Halo: Combat Evolved levels (save PoA; Halo; The Library; Two Betrayals and The Maw). Why? In the first half of the game (PoA-AotCR), you follow direct military commands (the exception being "Halo") with important objectives. The first T&R raid involved the rescue of valuable PoWs. The next level was about capturing an important cartographical facility which will aid you in your mission to find the control room (which John is given upon Keyes' release). This was allowed to be an article simply because it appears in the novel Halo: The Flood. The assault, based on previous information, is shown to be a planned infiltration of an enemy-occupied facility considered a priority target. Throw in some marines and a tank, and it's a battle.-- Forerun '' 23:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Linking error? Alright, when i click on "Assault on the Control Room" in the "List of campaign levels and multiplayer maps in the Halo series" thing that's on certain pages, it takes me to the "Battles of the Human-Covenant War" article, not the level article. Perhaps rename the Battle article to something like "The assault on the Control Room" to avoid further confusion? --Serithi 01:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Link Could someone please link this page trough to the correct page, because here is a much better page.